


Call Me, Maybe?

by Jaseraie



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Female Patrick Stump, Fluff, Guest Appearances By: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaseraie/pseuds/Jaseraie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluff piece with girl Patrick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me, Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I need to see more girl Patrick, and it was an exercise in writing a story in 5 minutes

Pete saw the cute ginger across the room. "I'll be right back," He told his friends Tyler and Josh.

Pete walked across the room, and grabbed the cute ginger's shoulder and turned her around.

She had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen, and a mouth that begged to be kissed.

"What's your name?" Pete asked.

"Patricia," the girl said. "But my friends call me Pat."

"What should I call you?" Pete asked.

"You can call me anytime you'd like," Patricia said before she slipped Pete her number and walked away.

 

 

 

 

 

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Song Title from the Song of the same name by Carly Rae Jepsen


End file.
